Shadow Chie
Shadow Chie is a boss in Persona 4. It is the first boss encountered in the Yukiko's Castle dungeon in the Midnight Channel. It resembles a yellow-clad dominatrix with a matching hood. It is the Shadow Self of Chie Satonaka. Appearances *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Boss **''Persona 4 (Manga): Minor Antagonist **Persona 4 The Animation: Minor Antagonist **Persona 4 Visualive: Minor Antagonist* *Persona 4 Arena: Boss ''(Chie Story Route) **''Persona 4 Arena Ultimax: Playable Character **Persona 4 Arena Ultimax (Manga)'' Profile ''Persona 4'' In the midst of their rescue mission, where Chie Satonaka, Yosuke Hanamura and the protagonist attempted to save Yukiko Amagi, Chie ran off on her own ahead, and encountered her "other self". A voice over of a saddened Yukiko is heard, stating how useless and worthless she is and how Chie is always by her side to save her, a remark to which the "Other Chie" scoffs at, stating (the real) Chie herself is obsessed with dominating over Yukiko. When the "Other Chie" continued to taunt Chie on her negative traits and hidden thoughts, Chie refused to accept it, which empowered the Shadow and caused it to reveal its true self. The Shadow became enraged and confirms that things are different now and that after the battle, only the Shadow will be left standing. The Shadow hopes Chie wouldn't mind: "After all, I'm still you." After being denied, Chie's Shadow takes the form of a long haired, masked dominatrix with a banana head supported by three pale, trembling female figures resembling Yasogami High students. The dominatrix has long black hair, similar to Yukiko's, or rather, the dominatrix is "sitting" on this hair. It represents her jealousy of Yukiko's natural gifts and talents, as well as her wish and need of control over Yukiko. Shadow Chie asks the Protagonist and Yosuke why they're protecting a "grubby bitch" (Chie). After the defeat of Chie's Shadow, Chie reluctantly accepts it and awakens her Persona Tomoe. ''The Animation'' In episode 3, as Shadow Chie transformed, she used her hair as a weapon to bind the Investigation Team, and attack them. Using her whip, she trapped Chie in a dark space, made up of negative inner emotions. As she felt regret, sorrow, and depression, she began to disappear into the darkness along with her body and soul. However, Yu confronts Shadow Chie, telling her how Chie was still Yukiko's friend and how she was willing to protect her despite her own jealousy, bringing her back to her senses. Yu summons Pyro Jack, which burns off her hair and frees Yosuke from being pinned. The two of them combine their attacks to defeat Shadow Chie, who reverts to normal and changes to Tomoe Gozen after Chie accepts her shadow. Stats ''Persona 4'' Persona 4 = |-| Persona 4 Golden = Strategy ''Persona 4'' Shadow Chie has a weakness to Wind skills that can be easily taken advantage of by using Yosuke's ability to use Garu. After knocking it down, All-Out Attacks can be used to deal massive damage. Shadow Chie can also use the skill Green Wall to counter this strategy. If this is the case, setting Yosuke to use Physical attacks or Dia can be of use. Other Personas, such as Angel or Sandman, can also utilize Garu skills to knock down Shadow Chie. To increase damage, the player can use Izanagi's Rakunda to lower Shadow Chie's defense. Eventually, Shadow Chie will "glare" at a character. If this happens, the player should guard with that character. Generally, she will glare at Yosuke, and follow up with Mazio, a skill he is weak to. If the character did not guard, Shadow Chie will usually use Bottomless Envy to damage and inflict Dizzy on the opponent. Battle Quotes ''Persona 4'' Quotes: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pWFdS1nqRns *''"I am a shadow ... The true self ... What do you guys think you're doing? Trying to defend the 'real' me? Then you're gonna pay the price!"'' **'Yosuke:' "Shut up! Quit being such a pain! Chie ... just hang in there a little longer..." **''"Hah ... Think you can stop me that easy!?"'' (Battle Opening) *''"Looks like you won't understand without a little pain!"'' *''"Ahahaha, how lame! You're all so deadly serious, and we've only gotten started!"'' (First attack) *''"Ah ha ha ha ha ha!"'' (Using Green Wall) *''"Here you go!" (Attacking) *"Heh heh heh..."'' (Attacking) *''"Take this!"'' (Attacking) *''"Scream for me!"'' (Using Mazio) *''"Kneel before me!"'' (Using Mazio) *''"Hmph! Looks like you won't understand without a little pain!"'' (Below 25% HP) *''"Are you guys idiots!? Why are you protecting her like that? She's nothing but a grubby bitch!"'' (Below 50% HP) *''"Ngh ... Don't make fun of me ... You're ... You're nothing against me...!"'' (Weakened State) *''"No matter what, I'm always on top!"'' (Unknown, may be unused) *''"Ahahaha! I'm the best, got it?"'' (Possibly unused) *''"Haha! Is she really worth all this?" (Possibly unused) *"You think you understand?!"'' (Possibly unused) *''"Argh, that won't work on me!"'' (Possibly unused) *''"Why all this? For her?!"'' (Recovering from Knock Down) *"How '''dare you'!"'' (Recovering from Knock Down) *''"Ha! Let's see how long you can withstand this!"'' (Attacking) *''"You're so stubborn!"'' (Presumably attacking) *''"Die! Die already!"'' (Presumably attacking) *''"Argh! I'm ... better ... than..."'' (Presumably her weakened state) *''"No!" (Upon Defeat) ''Persona 4 Arena Ultimax Victory Quotes ;General *"Ah, I'm so hungry! I want to devour stronger and stronger opponents!" *"What else do you need besides being strong? I mean, look how great it feels!" *"Ahahaha, this is my power! Destroying things is so much easier than protecting them!" *Here, rely on me! I'll use you as stepping stools to launch myself ahead! *Ahahahaha! What's it like to lose to someone you were looking down on? Do you understand a little how I feel now? ;Character specific *Chie Satonaka: "*chuckle* How lame. The things you say sound good... but in the end, you can't protect anyone!" *Yukiko Amagi: "You still don't get it? You're just being used, nothing more!" *Akihiko Sanada: "Protect those precious to you? All you're doing is training like an idiot. You're too useless to get anything done, right, Master?" Trivia * Shadow Chie is one of two Shadow Selves that does not have their own dungeon, the other one being Shadow Teddie. * Shadow Chie is similar to Shadow Ulala; both claim their original self fail as women, guys won't look at them, claim their original self has an inferiority complex, and that they look after a black-haired friend (Yukiko, Maya Amano) while hiding their complex and jealousy. Gallery